Captured
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is insde


Captured

Summary: 009 and the others were captured by Black Ghost and 009 goes through sex punishment from a clone 003. I had this vision when I woke up one day four years ago

When I woke up, the vision came into my head

I showed this to my "friend" Ross from collage and he was surprised by it and he wanted to continue it but I didn't want to but I gave him a copy of this story and he said he might continue it. I have the real story but he has a copy of it.

The cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore were captured by Black Ghost.

Black Ghost put 001-008 and Dr. Gilmore into one big cage and then the team and Gilmore were awake when Black Ghost brought 009 in and he strapped 009 on a bed

The team and Gilmore kept on asking Black Ghost why 009 was by himself but Black Ghost just ignored them and lifted.

The Cyborgs and Gilmore kept on watching 009

Then ten minutes later, a scientist come in and he opened 009's mouth open, the cyborgs and Gilmore told the scientist to stop but then ten seconds later, the scientist dropped the pill into 009's mouth and then two seconds later, 009 started to struggle against the pill but then five seconds later, 009 finally stopped struggling and passed out

The scientist lifted and the cybrogs and Gilmore heard 009's breathing, they know 009 was waking up soon.

Then fifth teen minutes later, 009 wake up, he tried to get up but he found himself strap down on a bed

003 said "009"

009 looked to the side and saw the team and Gilmore in a different cage

009 weakly said "guys."

009 felt really sleepy and he was about to close his eyes.

Dr, Gilmore said "don't fall asleep 009, the scientists want some of your DNA, so don't fall asleep."

009 said " I feel really weak, what happen, guys."

002 said "we were awake at the time when Black Ghost brought you in and strapped you down."

009 said "no wonder why I can't get up."

002 said "then a scientist come in and gave you a pill when you were passed out and then you tired to fight against the pill."

009 said "how come you guys didn't pass out like me?"

004 said " we are not sure, 009."

Then a scientist come in and he pushed a button to shock 009

009 revecied the shock

009 screamed in pain

The shock run through his system.

003 said "009."

The others gasped.

Then 009 fell unconscious and didn't wake up.

009's head was facing the team's and Gilmore's prison.

Scientist said" bring in the DNA Staff and bring the liquid."

The DNA Staff come in and they rolled the sleeve of 009's outfit up and they stick a needle into his vein and took some of his blood.

Then 009 woke up and he started to struggle against the scientists.

002 said " let's right 009, fight them, all you got."

Scientist said " give him the liquid now."

Second Scientist said" but sir, we still need more DNA from him."

Scientist said " I don't care, just give him the liquid now."

Second Scientist said "fine."

The Scientist injected the liquid into the struggling 009

Then two minutes later, 009 had finally stopped struggling and he passed out.

003 said "009."

The Scientists continued their work on 009, they stopped working about one hour

The Scientist lifted and 009 remained out cold

003 said "009, wake up, please."

009 didn't response to 003 and didn't wake up

Then the door opened and Black come into 009's prison.

Black Ghost looked at 009

Black Ghost said "awake 009."

009 woke up

Everyone gasped

009 looked at Black Ghost

Black Ghost said "my son."

Everyone gasped again

009 tried to move but he was paralyzed.

003 said "he's paralyzed."

Black Ghost said "my son, I've made a wife for you, bring in the clone of 003."

Everyone gasped again

The door opened

Clone 003 said "yes father."

Black Ghost said "stop into the light, my daughter."

Clone 003 come into the light and everyone gasped

Clone 003 was completely naked

Clone 003 said "yes father."

Black Ghost said "my daughter, you can have sex with 009."

Everyone gasped again.

Clone 003 said "we can."

Black Ghost said "no, 009 is paralyzed, so you will have to do the sex like kiss him, stick his you know up your whatever."

Clone 003 said "you know and whatever."

Black Ghost said "his penis into your vagina."

Black Ghost lifted the room.

Clone 003 walked up to 009.

Clone 003 said "your perfect for me."

Clone 003 ripped 009's cyborg outfit and 009 was completely naked

Clone 003 got on top of 009 and she grabbed his penis and she stick it into her vagina.

009 was in pain, he closed his eyes and he moaned a little

Clone 003 said "oh yeah, that's good."

009 had tears in his eyes, his eyes were half opened and his mouth were opened and his teeth were showing

The others noticed that tears were in 009's eyes.

Clone 003 was kissing 009, 009 couldn't stop kissing Clone 003

Then Clone 003 stopped and got up and she unstrapped 009's hands and she placed them on her breast.

009 was looking at his hands on Clone 003's breast.

Clone 003 dropped 009's arms and his arms were dangling off the table.

Clone 003 grabbed her breasts and she squirted them over 009's face and small amounts of juice was squirted on 009's hair and face.

Then Clone 003 fainted and fell down

009 too fainted.

Then Black Ghost come in and said " you all can leave now."

001-008 and Dr. Gilmore got out of their cage and they went into 009's cage, 005 got 009 unstrapped and carried him to the others while they were picking ripped pieces of 009's clothes off the floor

The End


End file.
